easter of 68
by the redhead wonder
Summary: I will spoil If I sat anything t cus im paranoid
1. Sandy brings up a memory

I don't own rotg but I would marry sandy this is a sad fic you might want a tissue

 **jack pov :** we had just defeated pitch and were at the pole having a party sandy finished with the dreams and tooth put baby tooth in charge for the night and were playing truth or dare and it was sandy's turn and he pointed at me " ok sandy I pick truth " I say he thinks for a minute then he points at me and bunny and makes a Easter egg and a 68 out of dream sand "y-you want to know about the Easter of 68 " I ask a small storm slightly brewing dew to my emotions " yah mate why did you cause that blizzard on Easter " bunny asks " I have to go before this gets worse " I say gesturing to the storm " jack you must answer question" north says "uh tooth can show **that** memory **only** I say flying out the window 'why did sandy have to bring up that memory' I think flying to the south pole to let my emotions out


	2. a big decision

I don't own rotg but I would marry sandy this is a sad fic you might want a tissue

 _sandy's dreamsand signing_

 **sandy** **pov :** I didn't know that would bring up a bad memory for Jack I was just wondering what made bunny and jack argue so much "tooth can you isolate certain memory" north asked "I can but you all have to come to the tooth palace " _can we use the sleigh"_ I write in dream sand " sleigh is to damaged bunny (sigh) tunnle" north said bunny then opens a tunnel and we fall in.

* * *

 **tooth pov :** when we arrive at the tooth palace I lead the others down a corridor to the special hall." uh Sheila where are we exactly yah never took the rest of us down here. " "this is a secret hall this hall has every spirit's teeth that ever existed... there winter spirits." I lead the others through the door and fly up to the top shelf and grab Jack's toothbox I have to admit he looked different."that was frostbite as a kid no way." bunny said suddenly baby tooth flew in with Jack."Jack you came. " I said " guys I have been thinking- " "that can be dangerous." "shut it kangaroo anyway I want to show you guys all my memories on 1 condition after my memories I want to see all of yours.

* * *

 **well cliffie now after I show the winter of 68 I will end tthis story and make a new story showing Jack's memories then everyone else's now in the comments the order of the guardians memories you want**

 **Peace**

 **Love**

 **And**

 **River**

 **~m/s**


	3. start the memories

I don't own rotg but I would marry sandy

 _Sandy's dream-sand signing_

 **jack pov**

i really hope the others would let me see their memory's its only fair tooth was the first to answer "oh sweetie all you had to was ask i don't mind" _it is ok with me_ sandy signed north was next " jack none of us mind no " bunny surprised me with his answer "sure snowflake but when its my turn don't go pestering me about stuff k " " fine kangaroo ok so i will show you my memories first then i don't wait anyone got paper and pencil ""i am not a bloody kangaroo" north pulls out both i take the paper and rip it into 4 pices and write 2-5 on the pieces and grab a small box and throw them in it "bunny take a number " bunny reaches in and grabs number 3 "north " I say holding the box towards the guardian of wonder he reaches in and grabs a 4 this continues till we everyone has a number " ok so i will go than sandy north bunny then tooth alright no swaping turns now lets start " i say handing tooth the canister she slides her finger along it and my vision is covered in light.

 **sandy pov**

when my vision is cleared everyone is standing in what looks like older burgress we are standing in front of a house "jack where are we" tooth asks "my first house this is the day i was born" jack says running into the house i have to get the others to follow i walk in the house

a man is paceing the living room then we hear crying a woman with blond hair walks into the living room "congratulations mr Janson you are a father of 4. 2 boys and 2 girls" the man runs down the hall and into a white room a woman is holding four small children the woman walks back in the room what are their names ? "

 **ok people that is it i am going on vacation soon so this is it for a week at least i will try to update my stores soon**

 **doughnuts to RANDAROO32 ADVENTUREGIRLTWI1 LOST IN A WORLD OF IDIOTS and .DA77**


End file.
